


Beginnings

by flyakate



Category: Eureka
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyakate/pseuds/flyakate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack. Nathan. Muffins.</p><p>(This might become something longer, I just found it on my computer and couldn't not share it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

The first time they’re together by themselves (and it’s not because of impending doom, disease, or because Fargo accidentally trapped them in the elevator for the twenty-seventh time, Jo has a pool going for the next incident) is honestly an accident, not even a convenient lie that Jack has to tell himself. It’s another day, another disaster in Eureka (psychic mold this time, Jack has already ordered SARAH to stock up on every bleach-based product in existence) and Jack is supposed to meet Allison and Nathan at Café Diem to discuss possible containment plans, which is really a fancy way of saying that they need to come up with a stop-gap to stall the DoD from simply sending in hazmat protocols to simply wipe the whole town off the map… again.

But apparently Fargo actually solved the crisis (a miracle, or a sign of a coming apocalypse, hard to say) and apparently no one remembered to alert Jack and Nathan that oh, the _world wasn’t ending, by the way_ and  apparently to celebrate Allison had scheduled herself into 800 other meetings, so when Jack arrived at the café it was just to Nathan with a surly look on his face and a fresh batch of Vincent’s chocolate espresso double-chip muffins.

It turned out that Nathan was way less of a pain in the ass when he was arguing about the NBA draft (or at least easier for Jack to follow, although his assessment of the Trail Blazers’ chances in the playoffs with such a weak bench is so misguided it’s embarrassing) and that he looked way less poised and perfect with a mouthful of muffin crumbs.

It was actually too bad when Jo called about the next emergency.


End file.
